I think I'm in love with you
by R-Ishida Tachikawa
Summary: Mimi termina su relacion con Michael y Yamato termina su relacion con Sora, ambos solos descubren lo que sienten luego de conocerse mejor
1. Chapter 1

**I love you but I'm not in love with you**

**Este es un Mimato, solo serán 2 capítulos. La historia se centra en Mimi y Yamato. Este es mi primer fic en español por lo tanto mi historia tendrá varios errores, espero les guste.**

La historia transcurre 3 años después de que los digielegidos derrotaron a Malonmyotismon, Mimi se mudó nuevamente a Japón y mantenía una relación a distancia con Michael, el digielegido de USA, esta relación se estaba desvaneciendo poco a poco y Mimi dudaba si realmente estaba enamorada de Michael o no. Por otro lado Yamato y Sora también mantenían una relación que para Yamato se estaba tornando aburrida y para Sora también aunque no lo admitían mutuamente.

En el Digimundo:

POV Mimi:

Mimi se encontraba sentada cerca de una laguna en digimundo esperando por Michael.

"A qué hora llegara Michael estoy esperando muchos minutos"

-Hola Mimi disculpa por llegar tarde- Michael se encontraba muy agitado

-Te demoraste mucho pero ya no importa – lo dice algo enojada

-No va a volver a ocurrir, quieres pasear un rato?

-Bueno- se agarran de las manos.

-Mimi te extraño mucho, como te va en la escuela?

-Pues bien, ya tengo varios amigos en mi grado y también me veo mucho con los digielegidos, después de todo los extrañaba mucho cuando estuve en USA.

-Pero en USA también tenías amigos que aun te quieren y a un lindo novio que soy yo- lo dice riendo.

-Si gracias por todo Michael, yo te quiero mucho pero… tú crees que esto va a seguir funcionando?-lo dice mirándolo fijamente.

- A que te refieres?

- A nosotros, nuestra relación.

-Por supuesto Mimi, yo estoy enamorado de ti y tu también cierto?- lo dice mirándola fijamente.

- mmm.. No lo sé Michael tu eres el único novio que he tenido y tenemos mucho tiempo de novios pero no sé si sigo enamorada de ti- lo dice asustada y sonrojada.

- Pero Mimi acaso estas enamorada de otro?

-No por supuesto que no pero la verdad ya no siento lo que antes sentía por ti, te quiero pero ya no estoy enamorada de ti- lo dice mirando al suelo.

- Mimi … bueno te entiendo ya no paramos juntos y hemos crecido- lo dice muy triste.

-Pero siempre seremos amigos Michael y te recordare como mi primer novio- Lo dice riendo.

- Eso quiere decir que terminamos cierto?- lo dice temiendo la respuesta.

- Si supongo que si- se siente triste.

- Recuerdo cuando en la escuela todos querían andar contigo con lo bonita que eras y sigue siendo, supongo que ahora en tu nueva escuela seguirá pasando eso- lo dice riendo ampliamente.

-Jaja que gracioso, no lo sé tal vez pero tú sabes que soy muy romántica, el chico que me conquiste tiene que ser especial y que me quiera por lo que soy.

- Si y te olvidaste que también debe tratar como una princesa.

-Jaja tonto- Lo dice sonriendo.

POV Yamato:

Yamato salía de un ensayo con su banda y se dirigía a un parque para reunirse con Sora, el no tenía ganas de verla hoy, se encontraba muy cansado, pero tenía que hacerlo y aclarar ciertas cosas con su aun novia.

-Yamato que gusto verte- lo dice Sora sonriéndole.

-Hola Sora- lo dice serio.

- Bien te que querías hablar?

-Sora tu estas enamorada de mí?- tenía que sacarse esa duda de encima porque el sabía que ya no la amaba.

-Por qué lo preguntas? Acaso tú ya no….?- lo dice triste.

- Te quiero Sora, tú eres una gran chica, me has ayudado en muchas cosas pero nuestra relación ahora es bastante aburrida, yo sé que no soy el indicado para decir justamente eso porque soy muy serio y no me divierto mucho, pero nos comportamos como dos buenos amigos y como nada más.-lo dice mirando al suelo.

- Tienes razón Matt, no quería admitirlo pero no estamos realmente enamorados el uno del otro, para mi tú eras el chico perfecto porque eras popular entre las chicas y tenías una banda de música, me sentí feliz porque aceptaste salir conmigo pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que somos muy parecidos, disfruto pasar tiempo contigo pero no somos nada románticos, somos dos amigos confundidos con nuestros sentimientos.

-Lo se Sora, discúlpame por no aclarar esto antes, pensé que podía hacerte daño. Lo dice sonriendo tímidamente.

- Ya no te preocupes, ya lo aclaramos todo, ya no somos novios pero seguimos siendo amigos – lo dice sonriendo ampliamente.

- Si, oye Sora siempre te tuve esta pregunta pero nunca te la pude hacer.

- Adelante.

- Tu querías a Tai?, es decir alguna vez estuviste enamorada de el?.

- No lo sé, tal vez si cuando éramos niños, ahora no sé qué es lo que siento por él, somos amigos pero siempre fue especial para mí- lo dice sonrojada.

-Conozco bien a Tai y aunque nunca me lo dijo yo sé que él te quería, me sentí mal por Tai cuando comenzamos a salir juntos pero así se dieron las cosas; ahora creo que podrían darse una oportunidad, no estaré celoso- Lo dice riendo.

- Jaja, tal vez ocurra eso- lo dice también riendo.


	2. Chapter 2

**I think I'm in love with you**

**Este es el final del fic, espero que les guste mi final. **

POV Mimi

Luego de varias semanas de haber terminado con Michael, Mimi se sentía bien pero algo extraña, durante dos años tuvo novio y ahora se sentía un poco sola aunque compartía tiempo con sus amigos y los digielegidos, un día en el digimundo se reunieron todos los digielegidos y la pasaron muy bien hasta que todos tuvieron que irse a casa, sin darse cuenta solo quedaron ella y Matt dirigiéndose a sus respectivas casas.

-Fue un gran día, no lo crees Matt?- Mirando de reojo a Matt, ellos nunca solían conversar a solas y era algo incómodo.

- Si fue un gran día- Mirando de frente.

-Oye tu hermano y Kari ya son algo más que amigos o aún siguen con esos juegos?- lo dice riendo

- Supongo que son algo más que amigos solo que no lo admiten- lo dice serio

-sigues siendo el mismo chico serio de siempre Yamato- lo dice riendo.

-Por qué lo dices?

-Es que no sonríes a menudo y no me miras cuando hablas- se lo dice mirando fijamente.

-Así soy yo, creí que lo sabias?

-Si lo sé, es solo que no nos hablamos directamente desde hace varios años, y bueno todos hemos cambiado no?

- Claro que sí, puede que siga siendo serio pero he mejorado en varias cosas.

- Si, por ejemplo cantas en una banda desde hace un par de años, eso es sorprendente, aparte que te has puesto muy popular en la escuela, quien lo hubiera imaginado.

- mmm-ruborizado- pues son cosas que pasan.

- Si, y no estas interesado en nadie de la escuela, ya sabes ahora que Sora y tú ya no son novios.

- No, no estoy interesado en ninguna chica por ahora.

- Bueno pero supongo que en tu grado habrán varias chicas interesadas en ti?

- Tal vez si – un poco apenado- y tú ya sales con alguien?

- No, para eso tengo que enamorarme y por ahora no lo estoy.

- Supongo que sí, pero ya varios se han enamorado de ti en la escuela- lo dice sonriéndole.

- Mmm no lo creo, solo están interesados en mi nada más, ni siquiera me conocen bien.

- Si es cierto.

- Bueno gracias por acompañarme a casa Yamato, mi casa es aquella, nos vemos en la escuela, adiós – le dice agitando su mano.

- Adiós, nos vemos.- Yamato continúa con su camino.

Después de la última reunión en el digimundo y después de que Mimi y Yamato hablaran después de tantos años, estos dos se hablaban más a menudo y con el tiempo se conocían mejor. Un día en el digimundo se encontraba Matt componiendo una nueva canción acompañado de su bajo.

-Yamato! Que sorpresa que haces aquí?- lo dice Mimi sorprendiéndolo por detrás

- Bueno estoy escribiendo una nueva canción- se lo dice sonriéndole, ella era la única que le sacaba sonrisas por cualquier cosa.

- Que bueno, y de que se trata? Para quién es?- se lo dice emocionada.

-Es acerca de la amistad y no tiene dedicatoria- se lo dice un poco ruborizado.

-Oh, me gustaría escucharla.

-Aun no está lista pero te la mostrare cuando la termine.

-No hay problema,…oye sabes que Sora y Tai están saliendo juntos? No te molesta?

-No para nada, después de todo Sora y yo nunca estuvimos enamorados, ambos son mis amigos y sé que se quieren mucho. Me alegro por ellos- le dice sonriéndole.

-Me alegro de escucharte decir eso, la verdad es que siempre pensé que Sora y Tai estarían juntos, hacen una linda pareja, no es que este diciendo que tú y ella no la hagan es solo que..

- Si ya te entendí no es necesario que digas más.

-Jaja lo siento,… me gusta venir aquí es muy tranquilo.

- Si a mí también, oye el otro día te escuche cantando en una clase, lo haces muy bien, al parecer ni Tai ni Joe mintieron acerca de lo bien que cantabas- se lo dice riendo

- Pues claro que no mintieron, me gusta cantar- lo dice algo enojada .

-Si ya me di cuenta.

- Oye en unos meses terminaras la escuela, has planeado algo que hacer luego que termines.

-No aun no lo he pensado, me gusta la música podría dedicarme a eso o puede que haga algo más.

-Lo mejor es hacer lo que a uno le gusta, tengo mucho más tiempo que tú para decidirlo de todas formas, jajaja- se lo dice burlándose.

-Sí,… oye sabias que los que terminamos la escuela tendremos una especie de baile o algo por el estilo?

- Si algo así me dijo Sora, espero que se diviertan en su fiesta de último año.

-Bueno, yo no estoy muy entusiasmado con la idea pero me pidieron cantar así que tengo que ir,…. Bueno supuestamente debo tener una pareja así que me preguntaba si… quisieras acompañarme?..-lo dice sonrojado y mirando al lago.

-… No crees que deberías de ir con alguien de tu mismo grado, no me malinterpretes claro que quisiera ir contigo… solo que yo soy menor que tú y pertenezco a otro grado, tal vez a algunas personas no le agrade que este ahí- se lo dice triste y dubitativa.

- Si vas conmigo nadie te va a molestar… y no creo que tenga algo de malo que seas un año menor que yo- se lo dice un poco resignado pensando que tal vez no quiera ir con él.

- Bueno..- lo dice apenada- está bien iré contigo Matt- lo dice esta vez sonriéndole.

- En serio?- lo dice totalmente emocionado-... Digo que bueno, gracias por aceptar- voltea su cara para que no vea su sonrojo

POV Mimi

Mimi se encontraba esperando a que Matt venga a recogerla, estaba nerviosa pero no entendía muy bien el porqué, es decir Yamato era solo su amigo, es cierto que ella y Yamato habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos últimamente, le gustaba pasar tiempo con él y le encanta ver sus profundos ojos azules, escucharlo cantar e incluso le gustaba que fuera tan serio porque sabía cómo hacerlo reír. Pensaba "Me parece o estoy enamorada.. Uno no puede ser, igual para el solo soy una amiga a él le gustan las chicas maduras, que se va a fijar en una chica como yo menor que él, pero entonces porque me pidió que lo acompañe …"

Alguien toca la puerta y abre la puerta

-Hola Yamato- "se ve tan lindo con su traje que me dan ganas de suspirar"

-Hola Mimi, te ves …..Muy bien – lo dice nervioso- " Que hermosa se ve Mimi, no puedo dejar de mirarla, ya tranquilo Yamato".

- Gracias, entonces nos vamos?

-Si claro, vamos.

Ambos se dirigieron al auto del papa de Yamato, el cual se lo presto solo por este día, una vez dentro del auto Yamato iba conduciendo y ninguno hablaba, ambos estaban metidos en sus pensamientos, Yamato pensaba " Después de todo este tiempo que he estado pasando con Mimi, no sé qué siento por ella, siempre pensé que era muy linda y agradable pero ahora pienso que es extraordinaria me gusta todo de ella su sonrisa, sus ojos miel, la manera como me hace sonreír sin darme cuenta y la manera como me mira y lo coqueta que es, aunque ella ni cuenta se dé. Definitivamente no es solo una amiga, Sora es una amiga y aunque salí con ella nunca sentí nada de esto con ella, Mimi sentirá lo mismo por mí?, no lo creo ella es especial no es como otras chicas que me acosan, por lo menos hoy será mi pareja con eso me conformo".

Llegaron al baile, estuvieron todo el rato con Sora y Tai ya que Mimi solo conocía a estos, luego de un rato Yamato salió con su banda a tocar y les gusto a todos los presentes. Mimi sentía que se estaba enamorando más y más de él y Yamato solo la miraba a ella cuando cantaba. Cuando termino de cantar se fue dónde Mimi.

-Y te gusto como cante?- se lo pregunta sonriendo.

-Pues claro que si, a todos les gusto.- se lo dice también sonriendo.

-Siento mucho si no te sientes cómoda en este lugar, ya sé que no conoces a casi nadie.

-No hay problema, conocí a varias personas muy amables mientras cantabas aparte están Sora y Tai, recuerdas?

- Si claro…- lo dice apenado.

-Oye todos están bailando, no me vas a invitar a bailar- lo dice haciendo un puchero.

- Si tú quieres, aunque yo no bailo, no sé cómo hacerlo.

- Pero si tocas música y cantas, claro que sabes bailar que no te de pena Yamato, ven vamos- se lo dice riendo.

- Este bien- bailan algunas canciones hasta que Yamato se cansa y deciden volver sentarse.

- Mimi creo que ya es un poco tarde, nos vamos?- " No quiero que llegue tarde y sus padres se molesten conmigo, aunque me gustaría tenerla más tiempo a mi lado".

-Si tienes razón, ya es tarde- "Aunque quisiera quedarme más tiempo junto a él"

Ambos se dirigen al hogar de la castaña sin hablar mucho durante el camino, cuando llegan ambos bajan del auto.

-La pase muy bien Yamato gracias por invitarme-"me gustaría decirle que lo quiero pero seguro el no siente lo mismo".

- Yo también la pase muy bien-"ahora como le digo que me gusta, eres un tonto Yamato, ya vas a terminar la escuela y ni sabes cómo invitar a salir a una chica, con Sora fue diferente porque ella me lo pidió a mí".

-Bueno adiós Yamato, nos vemos esta última semana en la escuela.-lo dice triste y volteando para entrar a su casa.

-Espera-

-Si?- Mimi vuelve a verlo nuevamente.

-Yo quería decirte que….quería que fueras conmigo porque….me gustas mucho Mimi-"ya por fin se lo dije".

-oh…..-"Yo le gusto a Matt? No lo puedo creer ….pero él ya va a terminar la escuela seguro lo nuestro no va a funcionar".

-Yo.. Tú también me gustas mucho Yamato, incluso es más que eso lo que siento por ti pero,…..tú ya vas a terminar la escuela y yo aun seguiré estudiando, crees que tener una relación ahora sea lo mejor?

- Mimi, que termine el colegio no significa que me vaya a ir lejos de aquí y no importa si eres menor que yo, tu ahora significas mucho para mí y bueno…..como ahora sabemos que sentimos lo mismo, podríamos intentarlo y salir juntos, que te parece?- lo dice sonrojado-"Por favor que Mimi acepte salir conmigo".

-Bueno, ya que insistes jajaja, es una broma, claro que quiero salir contigo Matt. "Te quiero Matt pero mejor te lo digo otro día".

Dos meses después, Matt y Mimi se encontraban en el digimundo, justamente frente al lago donde a ambos le gustaba estar, se encontraban en una cita, ambos tenían que decirse algo muy importante y Yamato quería proponerle algo a Mimi.

-Yamato tu concierto de ayer me gustó mucho, tienes varias canciones nuevas.-Se lo dice sonriéndole.

-Sí, y sabes en quien me inspire para escribirlas?- se lo dice también sonriéndole.

-Tal vez en una chica castaña y muy bonita?

-Adivinaste, Mimi te quiero decir algo importante.

-Si claro- "Que me querrá decir? Espero que me pida ser su novia ya ha pasado mucho tiempo que salimos".

- Yo te quería decir que estos meses que hemos salido han sido muy buenos, que nunca me había sentido tan feliz antes con alguien y que…. creo que estoy enamorado de ti- lo dice sonrojado.

- Yamato- lo abraza- Yo también estoy enamorada de ti, estoy segura de eso-"lo dice riendo".

- Mimi…- La besa.

- Oye y no me vas a pedir formalmente que sea tu novia- se lo dice haciendo un puchero.

-Estaba a punto de hacerlo – se aclara la garganta- Mimi Tachikawa, quieres ser mi novia?- se lo dice cogiendo su mano.

-Claro que si Yamato, te demoraste mucho en preguntármelo- se lo dice riendo.

- Jaja pues sí, solo que tenía que estar seguro que estaba completamente enamorado de ti-se lo dice mirándola fijamente.

- Te quiero Matt – y ambos se besan al frente de su lago favorito y el que fue testigo de su amor.

Fin

**Respuesta a sus reviews:**

**Dianitha'15'Prodz****: Gracias por leer mi fic, espero que el final te haya gustado, Bueno Matt y Mimi quedaron juntos ^^**

**Lilyangel003****: Gracias por leer el fic, como fan del mimato espero que te haya gustado el final =)**

**Bueno este es final, gracias por leer este fic, nos leemos en otra oportunidad =)**


End file.
